Kitty Kitty baby
by DEPO LDH
Summary: seperti kucing, datang semaunya. Suho datang kekehidupan Kris dan memporak-porandakan hidupnya. FF yg sempat kehapus gara-gara g tau kenapa.


Kitty Kitty Baby

Pairing : Krisho

Genre : yaoi, romance

Length : oneshoot

DEPO LDH

Sebuah rumah yang Nampak sederhana tapi amat nyaman karena ada sebuah taman di samping rumah tersebut. Dan di pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, Nampak seorang namja jangkung, bahkan terlalu jangkung untuk ukuran anak SMA sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya dan hendak pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam yang begitu rapi. Wajahnya yang dingin membuatnya semakin tampan, apalagi rambutnya yang pirang seperti Lord dalam cerita historical inggris di abad pertengahan.

Wajahnya yang datar itu sekarang terlihat sedikit kesal saat menatap kucing belang dengan bulu hitam dan abu-abu yang sudah 5 hari terhitung semenjak kucing tersebut berada di halam rumahnya dan duduk dengan setia. Dan sudah 5 hari pula Kris mencoba mengusir mahluk berbulu yang amat di bencinya itu, tapi kucing manis yang masih kecil dan belum dewasa tersebut tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dengan malas pula Kris akhirnya membiarakan kucing tadi di halaman rumahnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

...

Ketika Park songsaenim masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tampang cemberut, semua siswa langsung mengambil posisi siaga, takut-takut jika mereka mendapatkan ulangan atau amukan dahsayat dari sang songsaenim. Namun Kris terlihat biasa saja dan mulai menatap langit melalui jendela kelasnya.

"aisssh...apa kalian tahu?, seharusnya sejak lima hari yang lalu kalian mendapatkan teman baru, tapi sampai sekarang siswa pindahan itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kelas. Benar-benar membuatku kesal" teriakan Park Songsaenim tadi sebenarnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan tentang murid pindahan tersebut, tapi mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar karena takut bukan mendapatkan jawaban tapi banjir lokal.

Kris tak pernah ambil pusing dengan masalah yang ada di kelasnya, setiap hari yang ia lakukan adalah berdiam di kelas kadang mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan songsaenim, kadang memandang keluar jendela seperti saat ini. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana ada sebuah awan mendung berbentuk kucing, pikiranya langsung melayang pada kucing yang setiap hari duduk di depan rumahnya. Moodnya tiba-tiba buruk karena mengingat makhluk berbulu tersebut.

...

Bagi Kris hari ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Di mulai dari kucing yang ditemuinya pagi ini, Park songsaenim yang mengomel tak jelas, pelajaran olahraga yang menguras banyak tenaga dan yang terakhir hujan deras yang mengguyur sebagian kota Seoul. Bukan bagian bagaimana lebatnya hujan itu turun, tapi bagian dimana karena kebodohanya ia lupa membawa payung. Biasanya di dalam loker milik Kris selalu tersedia payung, tapi karena hujan beberapa hari yang lalu maka ia menggunakanya dan lupa untuk membawa kembali dan menaruhnya di loker.

Maka dengan tekadnya yang kuat, ia memutuskan berbasah-basahan di bawah guyuran air hujan dari pada harus menunggu hujan mereda dan pulang saat hari sudah malam. Tak ada bagian yang kering dari tubuh Kris saat ia sudah sampai di dekat rumahnya, niatnya yang tadi ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan berganti pakaian langsung tertunda begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana .

"yaaaa...apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?" karena mendengar teriakan Kris yang cukup kencang, namja yang menenggelamkan kepalanya tadi kini mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengantuk

"aku lapar" ucapnya manja sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya

"memangnya aku mengenalmu? Cepat pergi dari sini!" Kris menarik lengan namja putih nan mungil itu, namun pergerakanya terhenti saat mendapati tubuh namja yang ditariknya melemas dan hampir mencium lantai

"aku lapar, berikan aku sedikit makanan" ucapnya lemah sambil menatap tepat ke mata Kris

"isshhh...baiklah, setelah itu kau harus pulang"

.

.

.

Kepulan asap mulai mendominasi meja makan yang sudah di tempati oleh dua namja. Yang satu berbadan sangat tinggi dengan handuk di lehernya dan satu lagi berbadan pendek dengan surai hitam. tutup panci di tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kananya di gunakan untuk memgang sumpit.

"mashiitaaaaa..."ucapnya semangat setelah memasukkan benda panjang dan kriting bernama mie ke dalam mulutnya

"yaaa...yaa...sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" walaupun Kris mengajak namja mungil itu berbicara, tapi namja yang diajak berbicara tadi hanya menatap Kris sejenak dan melanjutkan acara menyeruput mienya "yaaa...jawab pertanyaanku?"

"aku Suho...slurrrrph..." ada jeda saat namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya Suho tadi tengah menyeruput mie dengan cepat seperti iklan-iklan di TV "mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal disini, mohon bantuanya"

Satu detik...dua detik...tiga detik...sampai setengah menit berlalu, Kris baru bisa mencerna perkataan terakhir yang di ucapkan Suho.

"heeeii...siapa yang mengizinkanmu tinggal disini?" sangking gusarnya Kris sampai berdiri dari tapt yang di dudukinya

"eummm...kau" jawab Suho santai sambil menunjuk Kris menggunakan sumpit

"kau jangan seenaknya, setalah makan dan membereskan semua ini, kau harus segera pergi!"

"shirrrooooo...di luar hujan deras, aku pasti kedinginan. Akan lebih nyaman jika aku berada di rumahmu yang hangat ini" Kris berdiri dan hendak menyeret Suho keluar rumah, tapi namja pendek itu lebih cepat tanggap dan segera berlari memasuki kamar lalu mengucniya dari dalam

"cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Kris mulai brutal dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya yang dikunci dari dalam

"shirrroooo...nanti kau menyuruhku pergi"

"YAAA...setelah kau keluar dari kamarku, maka kau akan mati"

"kalau begitu aku tak akan keluar dari sini" Kris mendengus kesal dan mulai menendang-nendang udara karena tahu hal yang dilakukanya sia-sia. Mungkin teriakan-teriakanya kali ini adalah bentuk pelampiasan kekeasalan setelah seharian mengalami hal yang buruk

...

Tepat saat tengah malam, Kris sudah terlelap di sofa depan TV dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi leher sampai kakinya. Malam terasa sangat dingin karena hujan baru saja selesai mengguyur bumi. Seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam kamar, kini mulai menampakkan diri dan mengedarkan pandanganya kebeberapa arah. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, namja bernama Suho tadi mulai berjalan mengendap-endap dan menyusup ke dalam selimut hangat milik Kris.

Sebenarnya semenjak tadi sore, ia benar-benar kedinginan dan sudah memakai selimut tabal yang ada di kamar Kris, tapi hasilnya nihil ia tetap saja merasa dingin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat Kris dan memintanya untuk menambah selimut, tapi ketika melihat Kris yang sangat nyaman tidur di sofa yang cukup lebar dengan TV menyala Suho merasa ingin mengikuti jejak namja jangkung tersebut. Maka kina ia sudah berada dalam satu selimut yang sama dengan yang di gunakan Kris

"Ini lebih nyaman dari pada selimut tadi...eummm ...selamat malam " saat mengucapkan selamat malam, Suho tak lupa menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kris, seperti seorang ibu yang menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya agar nyaman tertidur.

...

Saat matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan yang mendung, namja tampan bernama Kris Wu sudah mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena ia merasa sudah terlalu lama tertidur. Bau wangi shampoo tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kehidungnya dan membuatnya agak malas bangkit dari sofa. Entah angin apa yang membuat bibirnya melengkung ke atas pertanda bahwa sekarang Kris Wu sedang tersenyum.

Ia merasa bahwa guling yang di peluknya saat ini benar-benar nyaman dan berbau harum. Belum sempat namja jangkung itu membuka selimutnya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menyibaknya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi

"selamat pagi..." ternyata Suho yang mengucapkanya sambil menunjukkan eyes smile.

"kyaa...apa yang kau lakukan di dalam selimutku?" tanpa segan Kris mendorong Suho menggunakan tanganya sehingga namja mungil itu jatuh ke lantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu

"awww...apppo" erangnya pelan sambil mengusap-usap ke dua pantatnya "kenapa kau mendorongku? Ini sakit sekali"

"ini semua salahmu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kau tak keluar dari rumahku sejak kemarin?"

"issshhh...Wu Yi Fan Kris cerewet sekali pagi ini"

"MWOOO...? kau tadi memanggilku apa? Wu Yi Fan Kris? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Suho hanya menganggukkan kepala dan bangkit dari posisi duduk di lantai.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris orang yang tampan, tapi sayang suka marah-marah di pagi hari" gurutu Suho enteng sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kris

"apa yang akan kau lakukan di kamarku?" teriak Kris memegang kerah bagian belakang Suho

"aku mau mandi, hari sudah mulai siang"

"aku yang mandi terlebih dahulu" Suho hanya bisa memproutkan bibir bawahnya dan mengaku kalah, karena harus mendahulukan si pemilik rumah

Saat namja jangkung itu sudah selesai mandi, di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi goreng dan orange jus beserta namja yang membuatnya. Tanpa menanyakan apa nasi goreng itu untuknya atau bukan, Kris langsung menyantapnya tanpa memandang Suho yang sedari tadi memasang tampang bodohnya.

Sekarang Suho sedang asyik bermain dengan seekor kucing sambil bergulung-gulung di halaman rumah Kris ketika namja si pemilik rumah itu keluar lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Suho yang tak sengaja menatap Kris hanya memasang senyum angelicnya dan kembali bergulung-gulung bersama kucing yang biasa menunggu rumah Kris.

"_dua makhluk disana itu benar-benar mirip"_ gerutu Kris dalam hati saat melihat kelakuan Suho dan kucing yang tak disukainya

...

Tak ada sesuatu yang special bagi Kris saat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, helaan nafas pendek berkali-kali di hembuskan pertanda bosan. Ia ingin segera pulang dan melihat kelakuan aneh namja yang baru di temuinya kemarin. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras saat menyadari pikiran bodohnya.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia segera bergegas melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang tanpa menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya terlebih dahulu. Mata Kris menatap sesuatu yang berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, benda yang di tatapanya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah Kris. Sedangkan Kris melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Suho .

"apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?" Tanya Kris tanpa memandang namja yang masih di gandengnya

"tentu saja menunggumu. Kenapa Wu Yi Fan Kris pabbo sekali mengunciku di luar rumah hanya dengan Tiffany"

"Tiffany? Siapa Tiffany?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Suho yang asyik memandang Tiffany "jangan bilang benda berbulu itu yang kau maksud dengan Tiffany?" Suho menganggukkan kepala dan mendekatkan Tiffany ke arah Kris "jangan dekatkan benda berbulu itu denganku...hatsyyyiiim...hatsyiiim"

"waeee...? kau Flu...?" semakin Suho mendekatkan Tiffany pada Kris, semakin namja itu bersin-bersin hebat "sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sepertinya kau tak enak badan" kini giliran Suho yang menyeret tangan Kris, benar-benar terlihat lucu saat namja yang lebih pendek itu melakukanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Suho langsung menaruh Tiffany di luar rumah dan menuntun Kris ke kamar, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Namja jangkung itu hanya menurut karena kepalanya kini terlalu pening.

"kau biasanya meminum obat apa?" Tanya Suho tak sabaran karena sedari tadi kakinya terus saja melompat-lompat tak jelas.

"ambilkan...hastyiiim...obat alergiku, dan...hatsyiiim kau segera hilangkan bekas-bekas bulu ditubuhmu...hatsyiiim" Kris menggeletakkan kepalanya pasrah ke atas bantal yang empuk tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Suho setelahnya.

Suho segera mandi dan mengganti pakaianya dengan pakaian Kris yang terlalu besar di tubuh mungilnya. Ia menuju kamar Kris sambil membawa sekotak obat karena tak tahu obat mana yang dimaksud oleh namja jangkung tersebut.

Setelah Kris tertidur, Suho juga ikut merangkak ke atas ranjang dan ikut tidur di samping Kris.

"semoga cepat sembuh" Suho mengecup dahi Kris yang agak panas kemudian dengan perlahan ia menutup mata

...

Hari sudah gelap saat Kris membuka matanya, tanpa sengaja manik kelamnya itu menatap wajah Suho yang tenang saat tertidur. Tanpa sadar tanganya bergerak menuju poni Suho yang menutupi dahi, menyibaknya sekilas dan kembali menurunkanya, ini Benar-benar hal yan tidak biasa bagi Kris.

"eummm...apa kau sudah sembuh?" pertanyaan Suho membuat Kris tergagap dan serta merta ia menurunkan jemarinya dari kepala namja mungil yang masih memejamkan matanya "letakkan kembali tanganmu disana, itu terasa nyaman Wu Yi Fan Kris" dan Suho menarik jemari Kris, kemudian meletakkanya di kepala. Kris hanya bisa diam mematung mendapati perilaku Suho yang tidak biasa. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang saat ia merasakan Suho semakin mendekat dan mengusakkan kepalanya di dada miliknya.

"_apa yang terjadi padaku? ini bukan hal yang wajar" _pikir Kris dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap meletakkan tanganya di kepala Suho dan membiarkan namja itu memeluk pingganya.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 12 malam Suho terbangun dengan perut lapar, ia menguncang-guncang tubuh Kris agar terbangun, namun Kris hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris...cepatlah bangun! Aku lapaaar" meskipun guncangan di tubuh Kris sudah cukup kencang, namun namja jangkun itu tak mau membuka matanya "aku lapar...hiks...hiks" ketika mendengar isak tangis seseorang, Kris langsung bangkit dan melangkah ke dapur.

"cepat bangun, dan mari kita makan!" Kris menarik tubuh Suho yang bergulung di dalam selimut, Suho mengira bahwa Kris tak mendengarkan rengekanya sehingga ia memulai aksi ngmabek, tapi ternyata ia salah menduga.

"aku kenyaaaaang...gommawo Wu Yi Fan Kris"

"kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan lengkap sekali, panggil saja Kris" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab

"entah, aku lebih senang memanggil Wu Yi Fan Kris..hehhe. mari kita menonton TV" tanpa persetujuan Kris, Suho sudah menarik tangan namja tersebut dan mengajaknya duduk di atas sofa.

Berkali-kali terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir Suho saat melihat adegan lucu yang ditayangkan oleh Televisi, namun tak terdengar suara dari namja yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti memandang Suho.

"lihat Kris! Mereka lucu sekali...hahahhahaha" Suho mengguncang-guncang lengan Kris karena tak sanggup menahan tawa di tengah malam seperti ini "aku haus, ingin minum" sedetik kemudian Suho berjalan menuju kulkas dan kembali membawa air dingin

BRUUUK

"awww..apppo" suara keras yang menyentuh lantai tadi menarik perhatian Kris yang sedari tadi tak bergeming mentap ke arah punggung Suho yang telah menghilang ke arah dapur.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" teriakkan Kris malah membuat Suho hampir menangis. Bukanya di tolong, tapi malah diteriakki

"aku jatuh, entah ada air dari mana ini" Suho mengusap-usap ujung dahinya yang terantuk pinggiran pantry saat jatuh tadi

"sini biar kulihat sebentar!" Kris mendekat dan menarik wajah Suho agar lukanya terlihat jelas. Reflek Kris mengusap dahi Suho dan meniup-niupnya pelan "apa masih sakit?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Suho malah menatap ke wajah tampan namja jangkun tersebut. Karena merasa di perhatikan maka Kris juga balik menatap Suho.

Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dekat dan tinggal 1 cm lagi. Suho sudah memejamkan mata saat hidungnya sudah bisa menghirup hembusan nafas wangi dari pasta gigi dari merk yang sama dengan yang ia pakai.

"miawwww..." kedua namja yang hampir berciuman tadi tersadar saat ada sebuah suara dari jendela dekat dapur. Suho cepat-cepat berdiri dan meneriakkan nama 'Tiffany' untuk menghindari tatapan Kris, ia sekarang benar-benar merasa malu, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kucing belang itu terlihat kasihan saat hujan di luar membasahi bulunya yang belum seberapa tebal. Saat Suho hendak mengangkat Tiffany dari balik jendela, ia memandang Kris terlebih dahulu, seolah olah dengan tatapanya ia meminta izin dari namja jangkung tadi.

"lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan biarkan Tiffany mu itu masuk ke dalam kamarku" Suho mengaguk dan segera membawa Tiffany ke dalam dekapanya

"aku heran, kucing itu bukanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki? Kenapa kau menamakanya Tiffany?"

"Jinjja-yo? Tiffany adalah laki-laki?" Suho menatap Tiffany dan Kris bergantian "tapi sudahlah, aku nyaman dengan nama Tiffany" Kris mulai memasuki kamarnya karena tak ingin alerginya kambuh seperti tadi siang.

...

Keesokan harinya Kris menemukan Suho sedang memasak di dapur tanpa Tiffany. Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, Kris berdiri di belakang Suho dan memegang kedua pundak namja mungil tersebut.

"sepertinya enak sekali" Suho berbalik dan mendapati wajahnya langsung bertubrukan dengan dada milik Kris

"ehhh..." Suho mendongak ke atas untuk melihat pemilik dada bidang tersebut, dan terjadilah kontak mata yang cukup lama, sekitar satu menit.

"Suho...aku rasa masakanmu hangus" ucap Kris santai masih menatap ke dalam manik mata Suho

"aigoooo...pabbo...pabbooo..."Suho memukul-mukul dahinya pelan setelah mematikan kompor gas, ia lupa bahwa dahinya semalam terantuk ujung meja sehingga yang di dapatinya kini ialah dahinya yang sakit "appppo"

"lebih baik kita makan di luar saja, mumpung ini hari libur" saat Kris mengucapkanya, ia reflek mengusap dahi Suho yang kini berwarna agak kebiruan

"waaah...sepertinya moodmu sedang bagus hari ini tuan Wu Yi Fan Kris?" Suho tersenyum senang sambil melepaskan celmek yang masih melekat di bagian depan tubuhnya "Wu Yi Fan Kris tolong bukakan ikatan pinggangku! Ini susah sekali" Kris yang tadinya hampir masuk ke dalam kamar, akhirnya kembali menghampiri Suho dan membukakan ikatan tali mati di bagian belakang celmek yang dipakai Suho.

Saat hidung Suho tak sengaja mengirup wangi dari parfum milik Kris, perasaanya menjadi tenang. Kepala Suho disandarkan pada dada bidang Kris selagi pemilik dada tersebut sedang sibuk dengan tali yang tak penting.

DEG...DEG...

Jantung Kris berdegup kencang saat mendapati tanag Suho sudah melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"kau wangi sekali" gumam Suho pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Meskipun tali sialan itu sudah terlepas, namun Kris tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya, sekarang ia malah ikut-ikutan memeluk Suho yang terasa kecil bila dalam dekapanya. Sebelum mereka melepaskan pelukanya satu sama lain, Kris tiba-tiba mengecup sekilas pipi mulus Suho yang kini sudah bersemu merah.

Dan selama perjalanan menuju restoran, kedua jemari yang begitu kontas ukuranya itu saling bertautan. Tak jarang Suho mncuri-curi pandang ke arah Kris sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"sampai kapan kau akan memandangku seperti itu?" Suho sempat gelagapan saat ketahuan memandangi Kris

"ha-habis kau tampan sekali..hihihi" diam-diam Kris mengalihkan pandanganya dan tersenyum ke arah lain, sepertinya ia senang dengan perkataan Suho "eh...Kris ada kedai es Krim, kita kesana"

Suho tadinya ingin mengajak Kris ke kedai tersebut, tapi Kris tak bergeming sedekitpun, malah sekarang ia menatap Suho dengan tajam.

"kita belum sarapan, jangan langsung memakan benda seperti es Krim, nanti perutmu sakit"

"tapi aku ingin sekali" Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris pelan, tak tega melihat kelakuan Suho, akhirnya Kris mendesah pelan sebelum berkata

"baiklah, tapi nanti setelah kita sarapan. Lagi pula kedainya juga belum buka"

"yeeeeiyy...gommawo" Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya di tangan Kris karena terlalu senang.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Kris begitu banyak tertawa karena melihat tingkah bodoh dari seorang Suho, namja kecil yang tidak di ketahui asal usulnya, bahkan marganya saja Kris tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, bahwa Suho kini berhasil memorak porandakan hidupnya yang dulu tenang, membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan berarti, meskipun baru dua hari namja mungil itu memasuki hidup Kris tanpa permisi. Namun efeknya benar-benar dahsyat. Orang-orang banyak yang memperhatikan Kris, mulai dari siswi-siswi SMA hingga ajhuma-ajhuma yang pulang dari acara arisan, mereka semua terpesona melihat Kris dengan senyum menawan yang jarang di perlihatkan pada siapapun itu. Berterimakasihlah pada Suho.

Saat Kris berpamitan ingin ke toilet umum dan meninggalkan Suho sendirian di bangku taman, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang berbaju hitam yang mendatanginya dan menarik Suho ke dalam mobil. Suho sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu di bekap dengan sapu tangan.

Kris yang baru kembali dari toilet, mulai celingukan mencari keberadaan teman mungilnya. Ia berdecak kesal karena merasa Suho seperti anak kecil, di tinggal sebentar dan hilang begitu saja. Kris sempat berfikir mungkin Suho diculik karena perawakanya yang seperti anak SD, tapi ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala karena pemikiran bodohnya itu.

Hampir 3 jam Kris mencari di sekitar taman, bertanya dengan orang yang lewat, sampai memaksa seorang satpam untuk mencari keberadaan Suho, Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kris mulai kelelahan, dan berniat untuk pulang saja, apalagi hari semakin gelap dan awan mendung sudah melingkupi sebagian kota. Langkahnya benar-benar lemas karena tak sanggup menemukan teman barunya.

GLUDUUUK...

Bunyi halilintar di luar sana membuat Kris tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari jendela, ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana nasib Suho yang pastinya akan kedinginan bila di luar sana. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan gelisahnya, tapi ia tetap terbayang wajah Suho yang imut ketika merengek kedinginan.

MIAWWW...MIAWWWW...MIAWWW

Suara kucing dari luar membuat Kris semakin tidak tenang. Ia tahu bahwa suara kucing tadi berasal darI Tiffany. Namun ia harus bagaimana lagi? Kris sendiri alergi dengan kucing, tapi ketika mendengar suara Tiffany ia pasti teriangat Suho yang tentunya akan membiarkan Tiffany dalam perlindungan yang nyaman dari hujan yang dingin.

"ini sungguh terpaksa" Kris mengambil sebuah handuk dan segera membuka pintu. Dengan takut-takut, Kris membawa Tiffany masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meletakkan di dalam kandang bekas milik aningnya dulu. Ia sempat bersin beberapa kali, tapi ia cepat-cepat mencuci tangan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Yang terpenting bahwa Tiffany kini sudah berada di dalam rumah yang hangat.

...

Kris tetap pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya, meskipun sudah tak ada lagi namja bernama Suho yang menumpang di rumahnya dan membuatkan sarapan ketika pagi. Dirumah kecilnya yang nyaman itu hanya ada Tiffany, kucing yang selalu berada dalam kandang ketika malam, dan berada di halaman ketika Kris pergi di pagi hingga sore hari.

Perlakuan baiknya pada Tiffanya adalah semata-mata karena ia merindukan sosok Suho yang sangat melindungi kucing berjenis kelamin namja itu. Kadang Kris menatap miris pada Tiffanya yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa namanya merupakan panggilan untuk para Yeoja. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah saat Kris benar-benar merindukan kehadiran Suho, dan setiap pulang sekolah ia terus mencari di taman tempa ketika terakhir kali ia pergi bersama Suho.

...

Sudah hampir satu minggu semenjak kepergian Suho, dan Kris mulai belajar melupakan namja tersebut. Ia memrogram pikiranya untuk menganggap bahwa Suho hanyalah khayalan saja, bukan sesuatu yang nyata. Tapi rasa sakit di dadanya benar-benar tak bisa hilang, apalagi saat hujan mulai turun, maka ia selalu teringat namja mungil tersebut.

Pagi ini Kris berangkat ke sekolah terlalu pagi karena ia mendapatkan satu firasat,tapi ia sendiri tak tahu firasat apa itu. Apalagi sekarang cuaca agak mendung, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk berada di sekolah terlebih dahulu dari pada ia terkena guyuran hujan ketika di perjalanan.

Suasana sekolah masih amat sepi ketika Kris sudah duduk dibangkunya. Bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, akhirnya namja jangkung tersebut hanya melihat keluar jendela dan memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" pertanyaan itu benar-benar mengusik seorang Wu Yi Fan. Pasalnya ia benar-benar mengenal suara tersebut, dan saat ia menoleh, terlihat seorang namja pendek tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "anyeooong Wu Yi Fan Kris...perkenalkan namaku adalah Kim Jongmyeon atau Suho"

GREEEEB

Kris benar-benar tak kuat menahan rasa rindunya terhadap namja yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap 'Wu Yi Fan Kris'. Lihat saja! Bahkan Kris begitu enggan melepaskan pelukanya pada namja imut yang juga membalas pelukanya itu. Ia terlalu senang dan berharap bahwa ini bukan hanya mimpi

"kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Kris setelah melepaskan pelukanya

"ada sedikit masalah waktu itu"

"ceritakan padaku! bel masuk sepertinya masih lama" dan mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan tangan Kris yang tak lepas menggenggam jemari Suho

"sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah" Kris hendak berteriak namun tangan Suho sudah membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu "jangan menyela ceritaku tuan Wu Yi Fan Kris" dan Kris hanya bisa mengangguk

"ketika aku kabur dari rumah. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun, aku bingung mau berteduh dimana. Ketika itu aku berada tepat di depan rumahmu jadi aku berhenti saja " senyum konyol mengihias wajah Kim Jongmyeon, Kris hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum " sebenarnya aku sedang beretengkar dengan keluargaku. Mereka selalu saja menyuruhku pindah sekolah jika ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak senangi dari sekolahanku tersebut" kali ini Suho memproutkan bibirnya, membuat Kris gemas dan mengusapkan jemarinya ke kepala Suho "hingga akhirnya aku di pindah kesekolah ini, awalnya aku mengunci diri di kamar, tapi eomma mengancam tidak akan membolehkanku pergi bermain jika tak pindah sekolah. Akhirnya aku kabur"

"waktu di taman itu, sebenarnya aku di culik oleh suruhan appa. Aku benar-benar tak berniat meninggalkanmu" Suho menunduk dalam, takut jika Kris akan memarahinya "apa kau marah padaku?"

"apa sekarang aku boleh berbicara?" dan si mungil itu hanya berani menganggukkan kepala "jika ditanya apa aku marah atau tidak, jawabanya tidak" ketika mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, Suho semakin menundukkan kepala, berarti jika Kris tidak marah maka ia bukanlah orang yang berarti baginya

"aku tidak akan marah padamu, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir tahuuu" Kris mencubit salah satu pipi Suho karena sadar bahwa si mungil di hadapanya itu agak kecewa "aku mencarimu 3 jam di taman, tapi hasilnya nihil. Beberapa hari aku bingung dan mengira bahwa kau hanya khayalanku saja. Tapi aku melihat Tiffanya, hal yang benar-benar membuatku ingat tentangmu"

"Tiffany, ohhh...aku merindukanya. Apa kau menjaganya dengan ba-uppps...kau tak suka kucing"

"aku menjaganya. Bahkan ketika malam aku membiarkanya masuk ke rumah, meskipun kutaruh di dalam kandang" mat Suho terbelalak tak percaya mendengar pengakuan seorang namja yang alergi terhadap kucing, tapi masih sempat memperlakukan Tiffany dengan baik "tapi apa kau tak merindukanku sama sekali?" Kris mengangkat dagu Suho agar namja imut itu mau menatapnya

"a-aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu dari pada rindu dengan Tiffanya"

"jinjjanyo?"

"tentu saja Wu Yi Fan Kris pabbo" Suho memukul pelan lengan Kris karena merasa di permainkan

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kim Jongmyeon a.k.a Suho" dan Kris memluk Suho erat sebelum teman-temanya datang

"eummm...Kris aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Kris menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dihadiahkan Suho untuknya

"memangnya ap-"

CUUUP

Suho mengecup bibir Kris sekilas. Membuat namja tinggi itu diam mematung, Suho sendiri sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kris, ia benar-benar malu ketika melakukanya.

"ahahaha...kau sudah mulai nakal Wu Suho"

"namaku Kim Suho bukan Wu Suho" protes Suho sambil memukul dada Kris

"sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi Wu Suho" Kris mengecup dahi Suho sekilas "jadi apa kau akan kembali menumpang dirumahku?"

"tentu saja, aku sudah meminta izin bla..bla...blaaa...blaaaa" dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga bel berbunyi.

SELESAI

Saya bikin ff ini karena melihat SUHO (kucing dikosan yang tiap malem kayaknya kedinginan gitu, karena sering tidur di keset depan kamar)

Saya juga menyempilkan nama Tiffany karena ia juga merupakan salah satu kucing di kosan yang suka nyeloning masuk ke dalam kamar. Tiffany itu cowok, tapi ane pasrah karena uda terlanjur panggil dia Tiffany #payah...

Pokoknya yah maafkan saya karena saya sedang tergila-gila dengan Krisho maka saya buat ff ini. Sekian. Abang KRIIIIS kapan situ kombek? Ane capek nungguin, kerjaan Cuma keluar masuk SM building doang tapi g kombek2. Ane selingkuh nih ma SUNGYEOL infinite (abis mirip sih, apalagi bibirnya)hahaha


End file.
